Ne me quitte pas
by nathdawn
Summary: OS. Une dispute, des mots durs, ceux de trop. Alors il faut soit réparer, soit laisser tomber... Texte inspiré d'une chanson de Jacques Brel, oui, pour changer un peu... Zoro et Sanji, toujours...


**Bonjour!**

**Un OS, petit caillou dans la mare, juste un peu de poésie en ce froid dimanche. Jacques BREL s'est incrusté dans ces lignes, je l'en remercie. Oda aussi... **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Ce jour-là, il faisait tempête sur le pont baigné de nuit, éclairé de lune, un noir d'ébène, écrin d'étoiles scintillantes. Temps clair. Air tiède. Brise légère, caresse d'alizés.

Mais ce n'était pas un souci de météo, mais bien un combat, un duel entre deux hommes, deux ex-enfants, deux amants.

Une dispute, un mot en entraînant un autre, et voilà, deux corps tendus, les muscles tétanisés, les envies assassines, envie de tuer, de frapper, de faire mal. Mais les sabres restent aux fourreaux, les semelles collent au plancher du bateau. Des mots durs, des insultes. Regards ouragans, gorges pleines d'acide, cœurs de blizzard, giflés de neige et de glace.

Le sujet de la dispute? Qui s'en soucie? Même pas eux. C'est déjà du passé, seul le présent importe, l'avenir n'existe pas, pas en cet instant en tous les cas. Puis les noms d'oiseaux ne suffisent plus, trop de haine, trop de rage entre ces deux impétueux. Enfin la parole de trop.

« C'était une erreur depuis le début, nous deux. Arrêtons les frais. »

Zoro a parlé, les mâchoires si serrées que le cuistot a cru mal comprendre. Mais les yeux verts sont devenus des glaciers.

Il est sérieux?

Sa tête lui tourne, l'autre tourne les talons, impassible. Un mépris. Le sabreur s'éloigne, le son de ses bottes effleurant le pont, il va disparaître dans les ombres. Sanji étouffe, la fumée de sa cigarette l'asphyxie, c'est une panique qui étrangle, il suffoque. Trop de fierté pour le retenir, trop de rage pour le rappeler, trop de peine pour le frapper. Pourtant... pourtant, ça ne peut finir ainsi, ça fait trop mal. Trop mal...

Alors, fébrile, il doit reculer d'un pas pour s'adosser au bastingage sinon, il va tomber. Tomber de haut, il vient de le faire. Tomber tout court, pas encore. De regretter, il doit réparer. Il faut des mots jamais dits, les penser, puis les prononcer...

.

_Ne me quitte pas_

_._

« Ne me quitte pas Zoro. »

Quatre mots, à peine murmurés pourtant Zoro s'est arrêté. Silence, yeux azurs fixés sur un dos drapé de blanc. Il ne se retourne pas.

Cœur de Pirate commence à saigner.

.

_Il faut oublier  
Tout peut s'oublier  
Qui s'enfuit déjà  
Oublier le temps  
Des malentendus  
Et le temps perdu  
A savoir comment  
Oublier ces heures  
Qui tuaient parfois  
A coups de pourquoi  
Le cœur du bonheur  
Ne me quitte pas_

_._

Sanji pense, les idées se bousculent dans sa tête, elle va exploser. Tous ses souvenirs reviennent lui frapper le crâne, comme des milliers de boulets de canon, minuscules, mais qui se cognent à l'os, font grésiller les synapses, créent un influx nerveux de toutes les couleurs.

Flashs rouges, bleus, jaunes, blancs. Vision stroboscopique. Vertiges.

Il a tant douté au début, ça ne pouvait être ça! Il ne pouvait pas aimer un homme. Non, pas seulement un homme mais CET homme. Ils se détestaient mais se recherchaient, échangeaient des coups, des surnoms... qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux.

Lui il aimait les femmes, les adulait, les vénérait. Alors pourquoi? Trop de douceur, incapable de leur dire non, elles l'écrasaient. Pas lui. Ils s'admiraient sous le couvert d'une haine enfantine et joueuse. Pas d'hypocrisie, ni faux-semblants. Accepter l'autre comme il est. Jusqu'à en aimer ses défauts.

Puis la peur de le perdre, un baiser et tout avait commencé, malgré lui, malgré eux. Réminiscences d'exploits passés où ils étaient déjà deux, sans le savoir.

.

_Moi je t'offrirai_  
_Des perles de pluie_  
_Venues de pays_  
_Où il ne pleut pas_  
_Je creuserai la terre_  
_Jusqu'après ma mort_  
_Pour couvrir ton corps_  
_D'or et de lumière_  
_Je ferai un domaine_  
_Où l'amour sera roi_  
_Où l'amour sera loi_  
_Où tu seras reine_  
_Ne me quitte pas_

_._

Une rencontre, première association contre Arlong. Souvenirs d'Alabasta, désert brûlant, sable à perte de vue. Ils avaient failli y rester, il avait bien cru que Zoro était mort sous ses yeux, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui demander s'il était toujours vivant après qu'il soit tombé de la tour. Le sabreur avait tranché l'acier ce jour-là, comme si ce n'était que de l'eau. Et ils avaient rendu l'eau au pays.

D'autres aventures, d'autres engueulades. Ils ne pouvaient pas se blairer.

Puis Thriller Bark, dans le chaos, il avait retourné les pierres, escaladé les éboulis, il n'avait retrouvé que ses sabres. Alors il avait couru, boiteux, blessé, la tête en sang, l'angoisse dans la tête. La scène sous ses yeux écarquillés lui avait noué les tripes, fait hurler son nom. Flots de rouge, vermillon, écarlate mélangé à la terre. Zoro avait plongé dans la boule de lumière, y avait perdu presque la vie. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Dieu, qu'il lui en avait voulu à ce stupide Marimo!

Une veille inquiète avait commencé au milieu des rires et des chansons d'un squelette mélomane. Notes de piano, silence du gisant, intolérable, insupportable.

Puis il s'était réveillé. Yeux de jade voilés, fatigués, hantés. Le soulagement l'avait emporté sur la colère, la folie sur la raison. Sanji s'était penché sur lui.

Un baiser, le premier.

Puis tous les autres, à l'abri des regards, des heures cachés dans la cuisine, son domaine. Où ils s'aimaient...

Cœur de forban n'en peut plus de se rappeler.

.

_Ne me quitte pas  
Je t'inventerai  
Des mots insensés  
Que tu comprendras  
Je te parlerai  
De ces amants-là  
Qui ont vu deux fois  
Leurs __co__eur__s s'embraser  
Je te raconterai  
L'histoire de ce roi  
Mort de n'avoir pas_  
_Pu te rencontrer  
_

_._

Ce soir, ce ne sont plus des souvenirs mais la réalité. La facilité? Tout envoyer valser! Putain de fierté qui veut le faire avancer, satanés mots qui le retiennent.

.

_Ne me quitte pas_

_._

Zoro ne bouge toujours pas, ne se retourne pas, il attend. Il ne sait quoi dire, quoi faire. Merdeux de Cook, il l'énerve, à croire que c'est un don chez lui! Ce permanenté du sourcil, aux paroles acides, la langue crachant des « Marimo »... mais ce regard d'océan qu'il ne montre qu'à lui, qu'il s'y noie en ces rares instants où ils ne font qu'un. Alors son corps fin devient une lame de soie entre ses bras. Sa plus belle arme, son plus cher trophée.

Il est si beau, parfois...

Il l'avait assommé face à Kuma, préférant se sacrifier que le voir trépasser. Mais la deuxième fois, il n'avait rien pu faire, et ils avaient été séparés. Deux ans...

Ace était mort, Luffy avait passé près. S'ils avaient pu aider à ce moment là, s'ils avaient été là, mais non. Tout avait changé.

Cœurs de boucaniers se sont durcis.

.

_On a vu souvent_  
_Rejaillir le feu_  
_D'un ancien volcan_  
_Qu'on croyait trop vieux_  
_Il est paraît-il_  
_Des terres brûlées_  
_Donnant plus de blé_  
_Qu'un meilleur avril_  
_Et quand vient le soir_  
_Pour qu'un ciel flamboie_  
_Le rouge et le noir_  
_Ne s'épousent-ils pas_  
_Ne me quitte pas_

_._

Deux ans séparés, ils étaient transfigurés pourtant, rien n'avait changé. Sanji avait senti son cœur se serrer devant ce visage balafré, mutilé. Pas de pitié ni de peine mais envie de le consoler. Il était toujours lui, moqueur, railleur, chiant! Et si beau. C'était lui.

Quelques jours, quelques nuits puis ils s'étaient croisés sur ce pont, comme ce soir. Deux êtres qui se frôlent puis un poignet retenu. Une étreinte timide, hésitante, le choix de dire non. Inutile.

Cheveux de blés et ceux de prairie mêlés, les doigts couraient dans les mèches soyeuses alors que les bouches se caressaient. Souffles haletants. Langues cajoleuses.

Doigts entremêlés, ils s'étaient cachés dans la cuisine verrouillée. Une table, un mur, un plancher, ils avaient tout essayé, jusqu'à en être ivre l'un de l'autre. Jamais rassasiés.

Baisers, corps en sueur, peau brûlante, lèvres rougies. Les mains caressaient, dessinaient, se souvenaient. Les coups de reins embrasaient.

Sanji la Jambe Noire, Zoro Chasseur de Pirates. Personnifications de lames, de sang, de coups enflammés par les enfers.

Ils faut être deux dans l'extase.

.

Ne me quitte pas

.

Zoro se retourne, face à ce blond qui a les yeux liquides sous la lune. Le bateau se balance doucement. La courte distance est une déchirure.

Un pas, puis deux puis... il est devant le cuisinier qui le regarde. Yeux océans, qui frémissent d'eau salée. Muet, la gorge nouée.

Cœur de flibustier n'ose espérer.

.

_Je ne vais plus pleurer  
Je ne vais plus parler  
Je me cacherai là  
A te regarder  
Danser et sourire  
Et à t'écouter  
Chanter et puis rire  
Laisse-moi devenir  
L'ombre de ton ombre  
L'ombre de ta main  
L'ombre de ton chien  
Ne me quitte pas_

_._

Le bretteur lève sa main, son fantôme se pose sur la pommette pâle, le pouce en caresse la peau froide qui se réchauffe.

Sanji ferme les yeux et laisse aller son visage contre cette paume offerte, brûlante. Puis ses bras se ressèrent autour de la taille, les corps se rapprochent, se pressent, se réconfortent.

Une pression sous le menton et le cuisinier se laisse guider, happer par cette bouche qui le tente tant, qu'il aime tant, au goût d'absolu. Le baiser est doux, une caresse, comme le frôlement de l'aile d'un ange. C'est si bon!

Puis ça ne suffit plus, l'amour se fait violent, urgent. Plus le temps!

La voûte céleste servira de cocon aux deux amants. Leurs peaux nues n'ont pas besoin de draps, juste de bras. Essoufflés, enlacés, ils s'endorment, la jouissance a emporté leurs dernières forces, le combat est terminé. Le sommeil les emporte vers d'autres rêves, couleurs saphirs et émeraudes.

Demain, une bataille ou juste un repas avec l'équipage. L'un épiera les sourires de l'autre, se réchauffera à ses rires. Sabres et kicks ou violon et rhum, le tout si c'est une belle journée. Puis, le calme revenu, un torse deviendra l'ombre d'un dos, les mains se joindront, encore dans le silence et la quiétude revenue.

Pour un jour, pour toujours? Allez savoir...

_Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
__Ne me quitte pas_

* * *

**Voilou, c'est finitou!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, un peu de mélancolie...**

**Un petit mot pour dire coucou? Ca fait toujours plaisir.**


End file.
